In water treatment systems it is believed that a bacteria killing materials such as silver ions are effective in killing bacteria because the bacterial cell walls contain various chemical groups that have an affinity for silver. It is believed that when the bacteria cell wall comes in contact with the silver ion, the bacteria cell is strongly bound to the surface of the silver ion by the various chemical groups in the bacteria cell. The process alone helps prevent the bacteria from multiplying. However, in the presence of dissolved oxygen or very low levels of chlorine a further action can occur in which the various chemical groups in the bacteria cell react chemically with the silver ion and kill the bacteria by damaging or destroying the cell walls of the bacteria. Thus silver ions provide an ideal insitu bacterial killing material, however, without removal of the dead bacteria the surfaces of the silver becomes contaminated with dead bacteria and the reaction stops.
Another bacteria killing material is zinc, the zinc ion is believed to react in a similar manner as the silver ion; however, it is believed that when the zinc ion is present with the silver ion the zinc ion is also effective in keeping the surface of the silver clean so that the silver ions can continue to react or bind with the bacteria in the water.
Although two bacteria killing materials, and particularly two bacteria killing materials such as zinc and a silver containing material such as silver chloride work well together, silver does not have a natural affinity for zinc. Therefor one must be able to retain the silver proximate the zinc so both the zinc and silver can be maintained in a state where they are free to react with the chemicals in the bacteria. The present invention provides a process for forming such a supported relationship between the two materials. The process includes retaining the silver chloride and zinc within a canister so that water can pass through the materials.
In the preferred process it has been found that by use of an adhesive that is securable to both the zinc and the silver can hold the zinc and silver proximate one another. By forming the adhesive in a matrix one can maintain both the silver and the zinc in a reactive state and still provide access to the silver and the zinc so that the bacteria containing water can come into contact with the silver that is dispersed in the matrix. That is, the adhesive, which remains unreactive to the bacteria chemicals, secures the silver therein. By adhesively affixing the silver proximate to the zinc and within an adhesive matrix one provides multiple surfaces areas so the bacteria cells in the water can come into contact with both the silver ions and the zinc ions.
Although an adhesive is described a mechanical restrain of the silver chloride and the zinc would also be suitable as the coaction can be maintained if the zinc and silver containing material are retained in fluid proximity to one another. In the present process the preferred silver containing material is silver chloride.